Origins and Returns
Histórias Emergence No ano de 2100, Hitaru Howard, a filha de Jeff e Trisha, ajudava o inteligentíssimo Dr.Brown em sua pesquisa. Apesar de muitas coisas terem acontecido, o mundo finalmente tinha conseguido sua paz, depois de muitas batalhas,sangue e lágrimas derramadas. Para eles,a única ameaça a essa paz seria um ressurgimento de Neo Dio. Hitaru: Doutor, encontrou alguma coisa? Dr.Brown: Nada de novo. Parece que a paz vai permanecer por um bom tempo. Hitaru: Isso é bom. Isso é muito bom. Enquanto tiver paz ficaremos longe daquele futuro ruim. Dr.Brown: Mas tem um problema,Mädchen. Hitaru: Que problema? Dr.Brown: De acordo com uma teoria e com os meus estudos, toda vez que mudamos o passado, uma coisa ainda pior pode acontecer. Isso é algo que nunca mudou. Hitaru: Toda regra possui uma exceção, você sempre disse isso. Dr.Brown: Eu sei, mas algo está me dizendo que posso estar errado. O pressentimento do Doutor se manteve dia após dia. Mas a paz continuava e cada dia a busca continuava,até que algo aconteceu. O computador começou a mostrar um sinal estranho que levava o ano de 2016, uma anomalia temporal tinha acontecido e essa anomalia estava modificando o futuro, logo eles deixariam de existir. Dr.Brown: Hitaru, olhe isso. Hitaru: Eu estou vendo doutor. Dr.Brown: Logo vamos deixar de existir. Alguma coisa alterou o futuro, vou precisar levar você comigo para o passado, assim descobriremos o que aconteceu. Hitaru: Sim, doutor. Tanto o doutor, quanto a menina, começaram a se equipar para estarem prontos para aquela anomalia. Aquilo seria apenas uma missão de reconhecimento, apenas para descobrir o que causou a anomalia, depois estudá-la e descobrir como impedi-la, mas uma coisa deu errado. De repente um portal surgiu e dele saiu um grupo de silhuetas ameaçadoras. Aquelas pessoas conheciam o doutor alemão, e ele as conhecia muito bem. A simples presença daquelas pessoas causava fortes apagões e descargas elétricas no laboratório. Percebendo o perigo que se encontrou, Brown utilizou seu dispositivo portátil para abrir um mini portal para 2016 e tentou convencer Hitaru a passar por ele. Dr.Bown: Droga! Hitaru! Volte para 2016! Hitaru: Mas doutor e você? Dr.Brown: Se você não for agora, pode não haver mais um futuro próspero. Vá! A jovem pulou no portal, então seu corpo foi se dobrando conforme passava por aquela linha temporal. Muitas imagens de acontecimentos históricos passavam por sua mente,até que ela desmaia enquanto seu corpo é esticado,dobrado, dividido e retorcido de várias maneiras pela viagem. No ano de 2016, Rock Howard havia partido com seu tio, Kain, em busca de sua mãe. Mesmo Kain possuindo câmeras espalhadas, em Southtown e Second Southtown, nenhum deles achou nada além de uma pequena pista. Durante o torneio das trevas, uma mulher parecida com Marie apareceu, mas depois nada foi encontrado sobre esta. Kain: Rock, vamos encontra-la. Eu te prometo. Rock: Eu sei que vamos. Só preciso ir mais a fundo. Existem outras gravações, eu posso encontrá-la se procurar mais, principalmente no período do torneio das trevas. Kain: Você não pode olhar as fitas referentes ao torneio das trevas. Rock: Mas por que não? Se for pra achar minha mãe, então devemos ver. Kain: Você ama seus amigos, não quero ter que mudar sua visão sobre eles. Rock: Me mostre o que você está me escondendo. O tom de voz de Rock nunca parecera tão sério e ao mesmo tempo sombrio. Kain obedeceu ao pedido de seu sobrinho e mostrou eventos que ocorreram em Southtown durante os anos: A luta entre Terry e Kyo que causou a destruição do park de Southtown,além de matar muitos que ali estavam, a perseguição de Sakura e Dark Angel,que resultou na morte de vários órfãos daquela região,além de outras atrocidades cometidas por Kyo com os habitantes que tentavam contar a verdade sobre o incidente do orfanato. Kain: Agora percebe o que eu quis lhe dizer. Rock: Quantas mortes. Kain: Rock, eu sei que você gosta de seus amigos, mas os pecados que cometeram são imperdoáveis. Eles não são os heróis que você cresceu e admirou por muito tempo. Esses videos nos mostram isso. Rock: Entendo. Antes que pudessem retornar ao diálogo, o alarme de segurança soou, Rock e Kain decidiram ver o que eram e se depararam com uma menina, muito parecida com Rock, que estava ferida, presa em uma das armadilhas. O jovem Rock reconheceu aquela menina de primeira como sendo sua neta do futuro, Hitaru. Rock: Hitaru? Hitaru: Vo...vô... A jovem desmaiou por conta dos ferimentos que lhe foram infligidos. Rock a soltou da armadilha e explicou a Kain sobre a jovem menina,até se sentiu culpado por ter tratado ela daquela forma por causa de Sakura. O jovem jurou proteger sua neta do futuro para compensar tudo que havia feito com ela. Algumas horas depois, Hitaru despertou. Seus ferimentos foram tratados e suas roupas eram novas. A primeira pessoa que viu foi seu avô,Rock, logo ela o abraçou com muita força,como se não o visse a anos. O momento permaneceu por um tempo,até que ela se propôs a explicar o que estava acontecendo. Hitaru: Eu e o Doutor Brown estávamos procurando possíveis anomalias na nossa linha do tempo. Pode não acreditar,mas em 2100 a paz se tornou algo realmente possível e nós temos o dever de manter isso. Rock: O que aconteceu depois? Hitaru: Eu e o Doutor Brown encontramos uma anomalia nesse ano, íamos estuda-la,mas fomos atacados por um grupo e o doutor se sacrificou para me mandar para este ano. Por favor vovô Rock, me ajude a descobrir qual é a anomalia que vai destruir o lindo futuro que você terá. Rock: Eu vou te ajudar. Kain: Enquanto a mim, como fico nesse futuro? Hitaru: E-Eu não posso revelar sobre o futuro,pode acontecer alterações ou anomalias temporais. Desculpa. Kain: Eu não confio em você. Rock: Mas eu confio nela. Não tem razão para mentir. Kain: Rock pode confiar em você,mas manterei meus olhos bem abertos. Hitaru: Eu prometo que vou conquistar sua confiança. Eu darei o meu melhor para isso. Naquela noite, Rock pensou em pedir ajuda a Terry,porém, seu pai adotivo havia desparecido. O jovem não confiava em mais ninguém,então teve de se convencer a fazer essa tarefa sozinho. Inheritance Enquanto isso, nas ruas de South Town, dois garotos, um garoto com uma roupa de jeito descolado, mostrando ser de colegial caminha com um garoto de cabelos brancos, que abraçava uma almofada. ??: *andando até um grande Suzaku, dando a volta pelo muro* (Deve ser aqui...) ???: O que vamos fazer aqui? ??: Eu irei arranjar um jeito de controlar isso que tem dentro de mim, é forte demais...tanto poder, que posso acabar ficando descontrolado e não quero lhe ferir. ???: Entendo. ??: Eu peguei umas informações de onde ele se encontra, ele deve estar aqui. ???: O velho senhor? ??: Sim. ??: *chegando na entrada e olhando para o grande Suzaku* ???: Uau! É realmente muito grande! 'o' Tung Fu: *de costas para eles com as mãos juntas* ??: (Finalmente o achei.) *andando até Tung Fu* ???: *seguindo* ??: Am...com licença? Tung Fu: !... ??: Desculpe interromper sua meditação, mas, posso falar com você? Tung Fu: ...O que deseja? ??: Eu...procurei informações sobre o senhor e...você é o senhor Tung Fu Rue? Tung Fu: Sim, sou eu, o que lhe trouxe aqui para me procurar? ??: Eu vim de longe para procurar você e que... Tung Fu: Hum? *ainda de olhos fechados* ??: Existe algo dentro de mim que eu não consigo controlar totalmente, ele está me dominando, me sinto culpado por ter machucado inocentes que não tinha nada a ver com o que eu tenho no interior de mim. ???: Ele tentou me matar! :o Tung Fu: ... ??: Por favor, você pode me ajudar? Peço humildemente, eu não quero machucar ninguém. Tung Fu: *levantando devagar*...Sinto o que está passando... *colocando as mãos juntas atrás das costas* O mal que te domina não irá sair de você, *andando ao redor dele enquanto falo* você terá que domá-lo, não é a força quem tem que te dominar, é você quem tem que dominar ela. Você compreende o que eu digo...*virando para os dois* Shun'ei. Shun'ei: Sim...mestre Tung. ???: Woooah, então vocês se conhece? :o Shun'ei: Tung me achou quando eu era uma criança e resolveu me criar, só que agora preciso dele para me ajudar em algo a mais. Tung Fu: Correto, então você diz que algo lhe incomoda não é Shun'ei? Shun'ei: Sim senhor...por isso peço que me ajude. ???: Puxa, que legal! :D Tung Fu: Quer saber mesmo como, meu jovem? ???: Eu quero! *levantando a mão* Shun'ei: Sim. Tung Fu: Mas antes de achar a resposta, terá que seguir tudo o que eu lhe pedir. Shun'ei: Faço qualquer coisa, não importa as consequências. Tung Fu: Muito bem, mas com licença, qual é seu nome, meu jovem? Meitenkun: Meu nome é Meitenkun, sou o melhor amigo de Shun'ei. Tung Fu: Muito prazer. Meitenkun: *levantando a mão* Oh!! Oh!! Eu gostaria de aprender a aperfeiçoar minhas técnicas, quero aprender também o que você ensinou para Shun'ei!! Tung Fu: Certo, mas terá que aprender tudo que eu lhes ensinar, domínio, força e principalmente concentração. Meitenkun: Sim, senhor Rue ^^ Shun'ei: Hey, chame ele de Mestre! Meitenkun: Pelo menos não chamei ele de vovô! u-u Shun'ei: Mais respeito ao Mestre Tung! Tung Fu: Acalmem se meus jovens. Primeiro, venham comigo. *se virando e andando ainda com os braços atrás das costas* Shun'ei: Sim, mestre. *seguindo* Meitenkun: *seguindo também* Tung Fu acompanham os jovens até o grande Susaku, os dois ficam admirados pelo lugar. Tung Fu: *chegando dentro do Suzaku* Aqui estamos. Shun'ei: *olhando ao redor* (Puxa, é imenso. A última vez que vim aqui...não era tão grande assim.) Meitenkun: Uau! O que faremos aqui? Tung Fu: *se virando para eles* Muito bem, a primeira lição que lhes darei será, vocês precisam meditar, limpar a mente do que lhe tormenta e purificar a glória e fazer dela nascer a perfeição. Shun'ei: Sim mestre. Tung Fu: Peço que não briguem e me obedeçam, não usem minha sabedoria um contra o outro, eu digo e vocês façam, quando eu pedir para parar, vocês parem, entenderam? Meitenkun: Glup! S-sim, m-mestre. Shun'ei: De acordo, mestre Tung. Tung Fu: Certo, podem começar. Shun'ei: *sentando no chão e cruzando as pernas e pondo a mão nos joelhos* Meitenkun: *indo para o lado afastando se de Shun'ei e fazendo o mesmo* Tung Fu: Concentrem-se bem, meus jovens. Eu lhes darei duas horas de meditação. *andando até a outra entrada do estabelecimento, abrindo a porta de corrida, entrando e fechando* Os jovens ficam meditando até 2 horas, Tung Fu depois volta. Tung Fu: O tempo acabou. Meitenkun: *abrindo os olhos* Me sinto mais solto. Shun'ei: Me sinto tranquilo...*abrindo os olhos* Tung Fu: Me sigam. *andando e saindo novamente* Shun'ei & Meitenkun: *levantando e seguindo Tung Fu* Tung Fu: *chegando no lado de fora e depois parando e olhando para eles* Os dois: *parando logo depois* Tung Fu: Bem, quem vai primeiro? Meitenkun: Eu primeiro! *levantando a mão* Tung Fu: Um passo a frente. Meitenkun: *dando um passo para frente* Tung Fu: Meitenkun, você tem alguma fluência nas suas habilidades? Meitenkun: Tenho, mas quero que me ensine suas habilidades, quero aprender o que você sabe. Tung Fu: Certo, tudo bem, mas primeiro começarei com Shun'ei. Meitenkun: Aaaaaah! Por que? u-u Tung Fu: Porque ele é meu aluno a muito tempo e o que tem dentro dele não vai responder a ele, ele precisa controlá-lo. Shun'ei: Tem razão, se eu ficar fora de controle, não vou conseguir parar na próxima. Tung Fu: Meu jovem...não tenha medo. Shun'ei: Eu não estou com medo! Tung Fu: Você teme o que tem dentro de você, você sente medo de ferir as pessoas porque o poder que carrega toma posse de você. Shun'ei: Tch! *olhando para o lado* Tung Fu: Agora, concentre se... Shun'ei: Sim, mestre. *fechando os olhos* Tung Fu: Concentre, concentre...deixe a energia fluir. Meitenkun: Mestre Tung, isso não é um tanto...perigoso? Tung Fu: Silêncio. Shun'ei: *uma onda de energia azul flui pelo meu corpo* Guh... Tung Fu: Concentre se, não deixe sair do controle. Shun'ei: Eu...estou tentando... Meitenkun: Força Shun'ei! Shun'ei: Eu...GAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *gritando e formava duas mãos grandes e azuis, indo pegar os dois* O jovem de repente sai do controle, pronto para atacar com suas grandes mãos vinda de seu interior. Meitenkun: Não!! *correndo para o lado o mais rápido que posso* Tung Fu: !!! *correndo para o lado e depois fazendo a curva e então dando impulso e dando um soco direto no rosto de Shun'ei como um Burn Knuckle* Shun'ei: Guh-ha!! *sendo acertado e caindo no chão* Tung Fu: (Mais um pouco e ele poderia acabar nos matando com aquelas mãos.) Shun'ei: Tsc...droga...aconteceu de novo... Tung Fu: Você não se concentrou o bastante, porque a sua força por dentro não deixou e porque ele quer mostrar a você que você é um fracasso. Shun'ei: *olhando para a mão sério enquanto sentado* Tung Fu: Ele está fazendo por você e não você por ele. Shun'ei parecia decepcionado consigo mesmo, ele fecha seu punho com força. Tung Fu: *pondo a mão em seu ombro* Me ouça meu jovem. Shun'ei: *levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele* Tung Fu: Você não está sozinho... Shun'ei: ...Obrigado mestre... Meitenkun: (Shun'ei...) Tung Fu: Vamos, vou te mostrar com as minhas habilidades para ver como você fará. Shun'ei: Sim. *levantando* Tung Fu Rue descobriu que Shun'ei lhe dará trabalho, ele terá que usar toda sua experiência nele e ficar de olho nele até ele ter controle com que ele tem em sí. Tung Fu: Percebi que terei que levar mais treino com você Shun'ei do que com Meitenkun que quer aprender as minhas técnicas... Shun'ei: ! Meitenkun: Até que faz sentido 'o' Tung Fu: Terei dificuldades, mas não irei deixar que isso lhe domine, agora prestem atenção. Shun'ei: (O que tem dentro de mim me afeta mais que tudo...) Tung Fu: Eu vou lhes mostrar como a mãe terra é generosa com vocês meus jovens. Meitenkun: Mãe terra? Shun'ei: Shhh!... Tung Fu: O Chi da mãe terra é absorvido através das pernas para o seu corpo inteiro. Shun'ei: *prestando bem atenção* Tung Fu: *abrindo os braços e concentrando a energia* Concentrem sua atenção em suas pernas e absorva o chi da terra...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *chi azul fluindo no corpo e pequenas particulas pequenas azuis podia se ver subindo* Shun'ei & Meitenkun: !! Podendo se ver Tung Fu em forma musculosa acima dele mesmo meio transparente. Shun'ei: *olhando para cima* Incrível mestre! Tung Fu: HAAAAAAAAAA-HA!! *liberando uma esfera de chi com um braço e podendo se ver ele musculoso* Meiteikun: EU QUERO APRENDER ISSO!!!! Shun'ei: Demais! Tung Fu: Com isso, você libera para seus inimigos toda força que o chi da mãe terra proporcionou a vocês. Meitenkun: *u* Shun'ei: Isso vais me trazer muita vantagem. Tung Fu: Agora, façam o mesmo. Shun'ei: Sim! *mantendo as pernas separadas* Meitenkun: Você manda! >< *fazendo o mesmo* Tung Fu: Não pense como um ser humano, pensem como uma árvore que oferece a nós seu oxigênio puro. Shun'ei: *de olhos fechados* Meitenkun: *fazendo o mesmo* Shun'ei: Guh!... >< *fechando mais os olhos* (Não...você não vai me controlar...não de novo!) Meitenkun: *chi fraco emana pelo corpo* Eu tô conseguindo? Eu tô conseguindo? Tung Fu: Não fale...se você fala, a força da proporção do chi da mãe terra não irá sair como você esperava. Meitenkun: Tá! >< Shun'ei: *corpo tremendo por fazer pressão e abrindo os braços* HAAAAAAAAA!!!... *as grandes mãos atrás azuis com garras aparecem de novo* Tung Fu: ! Meitenkun: ! *abrindo os olhos e olhando para Shun'ei* Shun'ei: SE AFASTEM!! Tung Fu e Meitenkun: *cada um indo para uma direção* Shun'ei: *encontrando as mãos uma com a outra entrelaçando as e apontando as mãos entrelaçadas rapidamente para cima* I-KEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *jogando uma rajada de chi violenta para a direção do céu* Shun'ei: *caindo com um joelho no chão e com a mão apoiada no chão respirando ofegante* Meitenkun: *engolindo em seco* Tung Fu: (Ele usou o chi da terra, mas acabou fundindo com o seu poder interior para causar um estrago devastador...) Shun'ei...você canalizou bem o chi da terra, mas parece que isso esgotou você por causa do que tem em seu interior que fundiu com o chi. Shun'ei: O quê?...Então aconteceu de novo? Meitenkun: Não, dessa vez até foi melhor, pelo menos não chegou a sair controle para nos atacar. Tung Fu: Shun'ei, sem ter que pedir muito, mas você precisa juntar sua força interior somente em um de seus braços. Shun'ei: Mas...sim eu entendi... Tung Fu: Concentre o chi em suas pernas e com toda sua força libere toda sua força em uma só mão. Shun'ei: Entendi. *levantando* Mestre Tung...Meitenkun, peço que fiquem distantes...já sei o que devo fazer agora. Com licença. *andando* Meitenkun: O que ele vai fazer? *abraçando a almofada mais forte* Tung Fu: Ele vai seguir o exemplo que eu lhes dei. Meitenkun: Enquanto isso, posso tentar de novo? Tung Fu: Não pode, que deve. Meitenkun: Mas...poderia deixar pra depois? *voz de sonolento* Tung Fu: Não, você fará exatamente o que eu disser, quando aprender essa técnica, vai aprender as outras. Meitenkun: Aaaah...tá bom -.- Tung Fu: *andando de volta até o Suzaku* Meitenkun: (Vamos lá...) *bocejando* (O soninho tá apertando...) *fechando os olhos, concentrando* Tung Fu: *voltando depois de algumas horas* Meitenkun: Hum-nham nham... *ajoelhado abraçado com a cabeça na almofada* Tung Fu: (Vejo que ele chegou ao seu limite.) *andando até ele e pondo a mão em seu ombro e dando uma balançada* Ei...filho...acorda... Meitenkun:...Hum?...*abrindo os olhos* Tung Fu: Pode ir dormir, lá dentro é mais confortável para você. Meitenkun: Hum....tudo...bem... *levantando devagar e andando até o Suzaku* boa noite *bocejando* Tung Fu: Boa noite. *andando no lado oposto* Shun'ei: *distante quase perto do muro, concentrando o chi no corpo enquanto respiro ofegante* Tung Fu: *se aproximando* Shun'ei: Ikre!! *liberando o chi concentrado no braço esquerdo formando uma mão grande azul aberta com garras diretamente jogando o chi fornecido e caindo de joelhos* Tung Fu: Você conseguiu, estou orgulhoso de você. Shun'ei: ! Mestre Tung. Tung Fu: Chega por hoje de concentração, você pode descansar. Shun'ei: *levantando devagar* Mesmo? Tung Fu: Sim, pode voltar para dentro e pegue o quarto que quiser. Shun'ei: Ah...*pondo as mãos juntas abertas e curvando para frente* Xe xe...isso quer dizer obrigado em Chinês. Com licença, Mestre Tung, boa noite...*andando* Tung Fu: Boa noite meu jovem. *andando até o centro do chão e se sentando e meditando* Havia algo á mais em Shun'ei que ele não consegue controlar, o que antes ele controlava que era as mãos azuis, havia algo a mais dentro dele que não correspondia ao seu treino e que incomodava ele o tempo todo, ele sonhou com seus pais o abandonando quando criança, o único que acolheu ele foi Tung Fu Rue, o garoto aprendeu a controlar os seus poderes, só que durante ele fora, seus poderes estavam saindo do controle, ele não conseguia dormir direito por conta disso estar o incomodando. 9:00 am Tung Fu: *balançando Shun'ei* Shun'ei: Hum...hã? *abrindo os olhos devagar* Tung Fu: É hoje o dia. *se virando e andando até Meitenkun* Meitenkun: zzz... Tung Fu: *balançando o* Meitenkun: Huuuum... Tung Fu: *balançando novamente* Meitenkun: Huuuum...*abrindo os olhos ainda sonolento* Shun'ei: *levantando e se espreguiçando, se alongando* Tung Fu: Bom dia meus jovens. Shun'ei: Bom dia Mestre Tung... Meitenkun: Bom diaaaa...*bocejando enquanto digo* Tung Fu: Irei lhes dar 2 minutos para se recompor, depois irei ensinar tudo o que sei, aos dois. Shun'ei: Ótimo...estarei pronto. Meitenkun: zzz... Tung Fu: *andando para fora do quarto* Shun'ei: Eu mal posso esperar. Meitenkun: *roncando* Shun'ei: *dando um pulo* Meitenkun? Meitenkun: *roncando* Shun'ei: EI!! Meitenkun: ! *levando um susto* Shun'ei: Que falta de educação. Meitenkun: Hum...perdão. Shun'ei: Vamos, não podemos deixar Mestre Tung esperando. Meitenkun: Ah, tudo bem... *levantando* Shun'ei: *andando até a porta e saindo* Meitenkun: *seguindo o abraçado a almofada* Tung: *posicionando as mãos se concentrando* Assim. Meitenkun: Sim, sim *fazendo o mesmo* Tung: *indo até Shun'ei e ficando ao lado dele e fechando os punhos e colocando os braços dobrados ao lado da cintura apontando para frente* Concentre e libere a força interior do seu corpo e libere em um de seus braços e sua energia será depositada num braço. Shun'ei: Sim. *fazendo o que ele está pedindo* Tung: No meu caso eu costumo liberar toda a energia do meu corpo, expandindo a minha imagem em um certo tamanho. Shun'ei: Okay, farei isso, eu vou tentar. Tung: Não se trata de tentar e sim conseguir alcançar seu objetivo. *indo até Meitenkun* Meitenkun: Ung...ung! >< Tung: Para soltar o chi, libere tudo de dentro para fora e lance para seu oponente. Meitenkun: HA! *jogando com uma mão e sai uma pequena massa de chi na palma da mão* Tung: Bom, tente de novo. Meitenkun: *concentrando de novo* Tung: O concelho que lhes dou é pensar como uma árvore, não como você, pense como ela lhe beneficia e lance contra seu oponente. Meitenkun:...Acho que posso fazer isso, pensando naquilo que eu gosto *imaginando deitado na minha almofada* hehe. Tung: Continue o progresso. Shun'ei: Ha!! *dando impulso no braço direito e uma pequena imagem de dedos maiores que minha mão de tom avermelhado se forma, mas só fica em torno de 2 segundos* (Isso é complicado demais...eu conseguia fazer isso, mas me sinto tão estranho...) Acho que tive algum sinal de progresso. Tung: Você acha? Shun'ei: Bem, não que eu não esteja muito certo disso, mas eu vi uma extensão da minha mão, só que não muito nítida, mas foi bem diferente que isso aqui. *concentrando e então lançando o braço para frente e mostrando uma mão gigante azulada com garras* Tung: Ah, entendo, quer dizer diferente do seu poder interior, não é? Shun'ei: Sim. (É estranho isso...) Tung: Isso deve ser expandido até que se concretize, tornando seu domínio e sua força, assim não demorando muito para concentrar. Shun'ei: Já sei o que fazer, obrigado. Meitenkun: Yah!! *depois de concentrar, fazendo um movimento para o lado junto com a almofada, produzindo um tipo de almofada feita do chi* ! Mestre mestre! Mestre Tung, veja! Tung: ? *se virando e indo olhar, via a massa de chi formada um objeto já terminando de se desfazer* Desculpe, mas não deu para ver muito bem, parece que você jogou o chi numa determinada distância. Meitenkun: Sim! :D Mas não era comum, era o formato da minha almofada! ^^ *abraço a almofada* Tung: *sorrindo* Shun'ei: *tentando se concentrar* (Droga...por que está tão difícil de me concentrar?) *jogando pelo braço direito e formando uma mão, só que dessa vez podendo ser visto com clareza* Ung...quase lá...(Estou dando o máximo de mim para que meu poder não afete minha concentração...isso está sendo doloroso tanto por dentro quanto por fora...) Tung: *olhando para Shun'ei* Agora foi um pouco melhor, aperfeiçoe, mas se você se sentir desconfortável, pare imediatamente. Shun'ei: Não, eu vou até meu limite me chamar. Tung: Tentar usar arrogância contra o que ainda não é capaz de dominar ainda não é uma boa idéia. Shun'ei: Tch... Meitenkun: *concentrando e jogando uma massa de chi com um braço* Tung: Meitenkun, sugiro que solte sua almofada para jogar o chi melhor para frente. Meitenkun: Ah, mas eu consigo fazer sem problemas ^^ Tung: *olhando para Meitenkun* Meitenkun: Está bem. *colocando a almofada no chão e se concentrando* E assim, os jovens fazem o possível, Meitenkun procura concentrar bastante na arte Hakeyoukusei Ken e Shun'ei voltar a ter domínio com seus poderes novamente, o que perturbava mais o jovem não era o Hidrokinesis (Metade da mão azul com unhas afiadas) e sim seu lado da Pyrokinesis que não ficava a sua mercê e sim contra ele, tentando controlar seu corpo. Algo em Shun'ei não parecia bem, parecia um sinal de alguma coisa estar se aproximando a qualquer custo. Coco thumb|centre|673x673px A muito tempo, na Colômbia, uma jovem menina chamada Zarina sonhava em conhecer a Mata Atlântica. Desde de muito nova, ela já deixava claro seu amor pelo meio ambiente e pelos animais que vivem neles. A maioria desses animais se encontravam no Brasil, lugar que ela queria muito visitar, então tentou aprender tudo que podia sobre o país: Sambar, falar português, lutar capoeira, entre outros que a televisão mostrava sobre o país. Quando se tornou adulta, Zarina visitou a Mata Atlântica e logo teve de lidar com pessoas causando um desmatamento ilegal naquela região, além de um grupo de caçadores tentando capturar um tucano. Seu forte senso de justiça jamais deixaria aquilo acontecer,então tentou para-los com seus movimentos de capoeira,mesmo que fossem bem inúteis contra armas e máquinas. A natureza e o verde se sentiram impressionados com a coragem de Zarina,lhe concedendo poderes da pureza do meio ambiente para derrotar aquelas pessoas. Depois de ter salvo aquela região de um desmatamento ilegal,além de ter entregado os responsáveis para as autoridades locais, o tucano que ela havia salvo começa a segui-la e trata-la como uma amiga. Naquele dia, Zarina o adotou como seu novo melhor amigo e o chamou de Coco. Depois daquele dia, ambos prometeram que iriam proteger a natureza e mais locais onde haja desmatamento. Para isso,ambos decidem pedir ajuda a um boxeador famoso no Brasil, seu nome era Nelson. Com a propaganda certa,ele poderia ajudar a causa dela e isso faria uma grande diferença. Porém, uma empresa começou a negociar lotes de terras onde haviam vários ninhos de tucanos, uma espécie em extinção. Entrou entrou com uma ação contra a empresa responsável por isso,porém, seu caso acabou sendo vítima dos famosos "processos demorados". Para isso,ela vai até o Brasil e tenta pedir a ajuda de Nelson para que ele a ajude a tornar esse caso em opinião pública. Ele concorda,mas não podia ainda,pois tinha uma luta na qual devia se preparar. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Zarina o desafia para uma luta, resultando num empate técnico,pois Nelson não podia se ferir muito antes da luta. Depois daquele combate,o jovem lutador prometeu que na sua vitória contra Mike the Bufalo, ele iria mostrar seu apoio em rede nacional,porém, o destino teve outros planos para Nelson e Zarina. No Brasil, havia um lutador que estava conquistando fama por seu incrível estilo. Seu nome era Nelson, um jovem aspirante ao cinturão, depois de ter derrotado o lutador Tizoc na sua luta mais difícil, ganhou a oportunidade de poder enfrentar o famoso lutador americano, Mike The Bufalo. Era sua chance de crescer e poder ganhar notoriedade pelo mundo,além de mostrar o seu poderoso Footwork perante aos punhos furiosos do búfalo. Os seus treinos eram pesados. Pulava corda muitas vezes para melhorar, corria toda manhã, bebia apenas um litro de água por dia,comia apenas alimentos secos, treinava seus socos e mais, tudo para chegar mais perto de colocar suas as mãos no cinturão. O dia ainda não estava próximo,porém, um acidente trágico lhe tira todos os seus sonhos, seu melhor amigo, o próprio braço, lhe foi tirado. Meses em recuperação lhe permitiu ver outro lutador enfrentando o seu desafio. Mesmo com a atitude idiota de Mike perante ao seu oponente,além do desrespeito com os japoneses, Nelson queria enfrenta-lo por puro esporte, sem sentimentos de ódio e rancor. Alguns meses depois, presenciando a derrota de Mike nas mãos do lutador conhecido como "Andorinha", pela televisão de seu hospital, Nelson recebeu uma visita inesperada, um grupo de cientistas lhe oferecendo a chance de ganhar uma prótese mecânica experimental para substituir seu braço, o que lhe possibilitaria competir em torneios especiais. Sem muitas escolhas e querendo voltar a sua vida nos ringues, Nelson aceita a proposta, sendo submetido a terríveis experimentos que lhe causaram dores imensas,mas seu novo braço estava lá. Em Nova York, no colégio de Midtown, um ninja surgiu para os alunos, que estavam no intervalo. Seu estilo fazia parecer que ele era um weebo de tão esquisito que era. Muitos alunos estranharam, outros correram de medo,pensando que ele era um molestador, enquanto alguns poucos ficaram. Bandeiras: Olá crianças americanas. Eu sou o grande e famoso ninja Bandeiras. Vim até aqui para saber quem gostaria de aprender a ser um ninja. Ganke: Você é o ninja que apareceu em Nova York durante aquele The Walking Dead que rolou lá? Shun: Não. Não tem como ele ser aquele ninja. Ganke: Como pode dizer isso com tanta certeza? Bandeiras: Ninja de Nova York? Não, eu sou do Brasil. Estou visitando Nova York pela primeira vez. Ganke: Então você não conhece os Vingadores? Nem tem uma parceira vampira gostosa? Nem enfrentou um demônio gigantesco outro dia? Nem lutou contra um vampiro branco? Shun: Aquilo não era os vingadores. Não era uma parceira, eram duas, e elas eram Súcubus. Bandeiras: Não preciso de atos tão incríveis para ser um bom ninja. Pode confiar. Meu estilo é totalmente novo e vocês podem gostar. Miles: Não fique dando atenção para isso Ganke. Ele é só mais uma fraude. Bandeiras: Fraude!? Eu vou mostrar pra vocês que eu não sou uma fraude! Eu vou derrotar esse Ninja de Nova York e mostrar que sou um verdadeiro Ninja. O ninja brasileiro jogou uma bomba de fumaça,fazendo com que Ganke e Miles fiquem tossindo muito,porém, Shun não tossiu, logo em seguida todos os três notam que o ninja havia sumido. Não passou nem cinco segundos que os seguranças do colégio surgiram procurando aquele ninja para prendê-lo. Shun percebeu algo de estranho naquele ninja,então decidiu atrai-lo para descobrir quem ele era. Então,assim que a aula terminou,ele mudou a cor de seus olhos para azul e colocou seu traje de Strider Hiryu, como uma forma de atrair a atenção do ninja brasileiro. Demorou um pouco,mas Bandeiras finalmente o encontrou. Bandeiras: Então aí está você,Konoyaro! Hiryu: ...hmf... Bandeiras: Vai ficar calado? Yaro! A culpa é sua de ninguém querer ser meu aluno. Hiryu: Qual é o seu nome? Se você deve conhecer o código ninja. Se vai me derrotar,devo saber seu nome. Bandeiras: Baka! Claro que eu conheço o código ninja. Eu sou um ninja. O que mais você pensa que eu sou? Hiryu: Um farsante. Ninjas são silenciosos e mortais. Você é barulhento e arrogante. Enquanto você dizia seu nome, eu já encontrava 7 maneiras de derrota-lo. 3 incluem matar. Bandeiras: Teme! Não subestime o meu jeito ninj...! Antes que Bandeiras terminasse aquela frase, Hiryu desapareceu num piscar de olhos. Sem que o próprio Bandeiras percebesse, o Strider reaparece apontando sua cypher no ninja farsante. Hiryu: Um centímetro. Uma respiração ofegante. Uma milésimo de segundos e você morrerá. Você já estava morto antes de pisar em Nova York, ninja farsante. Pela primeira vez, Bandeiras sentiu a sensação de perigo. Parecia que uma serpente estava enrolada nele, se debater poderia ser faltam,mas fazer nada também seria fatal. A morte chegaria para ele de qualquer forma. Hiryu sentiu o medo que seu inimigo sentia,então guardou a cypher e colocou a mão no ombro de Bandeiras. Hiryu: Você realmente tem a motivação para se tornar um ninja, Bandeiras. Isso não está errado. Mas se você for lutar nessas condições acabará se tornando um peso morto. Então é isso. O que você fará apartir de agora? Bandeiras: Eu me decidi. Eu quero ser seu aluno, Strider-san. Onegai Shimasu! Hiryu: Não. Eu não sou um ninja. Sou um Strider. Um assassino de sangue frio que segue seu caminho sozinho. Bandeiras: Então como posso evoluir meu jeito ninja? Hiryu: Ganhe experiência, volte as suas origens e encontre a sua resposta. É tudo que posso lhe dizer. Ouvindo as palavras de Hiryu, Bandeiras decidiu voltar para o Brasil, onde poderia se redescobrir e encontrar a resposta que tanto queria. Enquanto o Strider, percebeu que acabou evitando uma alteração no tempo, visto que Bandeiras deveria retornar ao Brasil naquele mesmo dia, mas deveria descobrir quem estava tentando mudar os acontecimentos daquela época e o verdadeiro motivo por trás disso tudo. thumb|centre|716x716pxNo Brasil, começou uma edição de The King of Fighters versão Brasil, Nelson e Bandeiras se inscreveram para o torneio,enquanto Zarina fica na platéia para ver se Nelson ainda é aquele boxeador que ela conhecia e tanto ouvia. Apesar de não ser um torneio oficial, os rounds finais eram tão intensos que até mesmo as pessoas que passavam próximo se encontravam fascinadas. O combate feroz finalmente terminava, e os dois lutadores sem fôlego prestavam respeito um ao outro e apertavam as mãos. Bandeiras: *Pant*... *Pant*... Bom, seu footwork de perto era impressionante. Era como a técnica de movimento japonesa "SURI-ASHI". Você é um 'SAMURAI'? Nelson: Não...e não tem como eu me parecer com um, também. Sou Nelson. Sou um boxeador. Você é bem sombrio também, mas seu movimentos rápidos são de primeira classe. Bandeiras: Oh, sim. Tudo graças ao meu treino diário. Para estar no em um KOF oficial, esse é o nível básico. Naquela época, a realização de um torneio KOF no Brasil rendeu rumores de haver uma versão mundial do torneio. Muitos acreditavam que ela versão no Brasil era apenas um teste para ver se o torneio ainda possuía relevância no cenário competitivo. Parecia que sim. Antes da luta, Zarina também tinha ouvido sobre aqueles rumores e disse a Nelson que estaria disposta a lutar em seu time,contanto que ele provasse ter capacidade para lutar. Ele aceitou os termos dela,principalmente depois de ouvir que a motivação dela em proteger o meio ambiente. Nelson: Oh, você planeja participar então? Também tenho planos, mas preciso de mais um membro. Você é estranho, mas é forte. Se ainda não tem parceiros de time em mente ainda, por que não faz um time comigo? Bandeiras: Estava com problemas pra conseguir membros pro time, também. Meu nome é Bandeiras. Bom te conhecer, Nelson. A cerimônia de premiação terminou sem incidentes, e a audiência se dispersava enquanto o fervor da luta final diminuía. Nelson levou Bandeiras a um café próximo da arena, e esperaram o membro final do time chegar para que Nelson a apresentasse. Mulher: Desculpe deixá-los esperando! A voz animada veio de uma mulher com um tucano no ombro que se aproximava da mesa deles. Se tratava de Zarina, que estava convencida da força de Nelson, além de ter ficado impressionada com a força de Bandeiras. Nelson: Ah, aí está você. Essa é a nossa outra membro do time, Zarina. Zarina: Prazer em conhecê-lo. Sou Zarina. Bandeiras: O prazer é meu. Meu nome é Bandeiras. Nelson: Roupa doida, huh? Mas ele é o que há em uma luta. Bandeiras: Não, não, essas são minhas roupas normais. Eu sou o mestre do dojo do Ninjutsu Brasileiro. Nelson: Mas não tem nenhum aluno, tem? Bandeiras: Bom, err... Mas eu soube que eles estarão batendo na minha porta pra se inscrever se eu for bem em futuro KOF. Nelson: Tem certeza disso? Onde você ouviu isso? Zarina: Tehehe, vocês estão se dando bem! Bandeiras: E-Eu não me preocuparia comigo. De qualquer forma, Nelson só quer exibir esse braço do qual ele tem tanto orgulho. Qual a sua razão pra se inscrever, Zarina? Zarina: Minha razão pra se inscrever... A expressão de Zarina perdeu um pouco o brilho, e ela começou a falar com um tom sério enquanto acariciava o tucano em seu ombro. Seu tucano de estimação, Coco, era muito querido, quase um membro de sua família. Os locais de construção dos ninhos de sua espécie foram comprados por uma grande companhia, colocando-os em risco de extinção devido ao desenvolvimento da área. Ela decidiu que iria participaria de um futuro torneio KOF para fazer com que seu caso no tribunal se torne de opinião pública. Fazendo isso, ela espera mudar a situação e parar o desenvolvimento da área. Bandeiras: Maravilhoso! Eu não tinha ideia que você tinha um motivo como esse. Nelson: E só pra constar, eu conto com a força dela. Foi antes do acidente, mas já tivemos muitas lutas. Bandeiras: Uau, então vocês dois já lutaram um com o outro antes. É bem tranquilizador que você possa lutar de igual pra igual com boxeador de ranking alto. Nelson: Não é? Apesar de estar corada após ter suas habilidades elogiadas, Zarina ainda se preocupava. Ainda havia escuridão escondida em seu sorriso. Nelson: Falando nisso, nossos objetivos são diferentes, mas todos queremos ganhar, certo? Significa que somos companheiros trabalhando por um objetivo comum, começando hoje. Então naturalmente, ajudaremos as famílias de nossos companheiros também. Bandeiras: Naturalmente. Darei tudo que eu tenho, pelos meus companheiros e pela família da Zarina. Sinto como se tivesse embarcado em uma viagem. Zarina: Vocês dois, muito obrigado! Darei tudo que tenho também!! E assim uma mulher sorriu em uma das praias mais belas do mundo, e o Time South America foi formado.Categoria:Histórias